


nothing personal

by deathblossoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblossoms/pseuds/deathblossoms
Summary: They were connected by a fine thread that linked to the pasts they shared together, but never did they speak of it. She is noticing, however, that death himself appears unable to let go - and it was beginning to become a nuisance. Perhaps it would be needing a cut.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	nothing personal

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to explore my BroTP, honestly. I have the headcanon that Reaper takes extra care to watch over Widow in their missions, a fragment remaining of Reyes trying to honour Gerard's memory. Of course, the two are as cold as ever, but Reaper's insistence ultimately makes the gesture all the more noticeable and she is starting to find herself more agitated by it.  
> It's a complicated alliance, to say the least. I hope you enjoy it!

Again. He'd done it _again_.

A poetic idea the mortals often imagined – the thought that death was an omnipresent being which loomed over everyone, every waking minute of the day. She wasn't certain if it was out of their mortal fears, almost romanticising such a morbid idea, but the truth was Death could be quite the irritation. This hulking being, always so cautious and observant, doomed to prevent the mistakes he had made in the past. Always watching like a hawk.

What a fool.

As she headed down the quiet corridor the wraith had followed, boots pounding upon solid metal in pursuit that only seemed to irk her all the more. This was different from their usually silent post-mission repose, reflective and isolated. No, this was different behaviour today and Amélie knew what this was regarding, why he was so persistent today; a minor slip with her grappling hook and he'd slithered across the sky to attempt to break the fall. A choice of his own making, but one she was not thankful for. Not today.

He had always watched over her, since they were first deployed in a team. One could consider it professional, consistent teamwork, but she had come to question the blessing that had slowly become a curse. She waited for him to speak.

“You need to be more careful out there.” Reaper's own agitation was apparent.

“I _am_ careful. It was a minute error.” She shot back, a graceful turn of her heel and she faced him, glare fixed on that hollow mask. “Do not lecture me when I have seen greater errors from _you_.”

Her words were spoken cold and direct. She didn't fear him and he knew that, the only response he gave was a tired huff and slack posture. Beneath all the jagged edges and black was an exhausted man, that much was clear. She did not need his warnings.

“I would not have fallen so far had you not been a distraction with your dramatics. I _don't_ recall asking for your help.”

“It's called teamwork.” Reaper responded, matching the coolness of her tone. “I wouldn't take it so _personally,_ Amélie.”

“And I will say the same for you, _Gabriel_. Why else would you act so quickly, hmn?”

A raspy little growl followed and she knew she'd struck a nerve. She was no fool; it was clear there was intent behind the motivation, and it all led back to Overwatch, the past that even death could not escape. A certain loyalty.

Of course... _Gerard_.

Those stark yellow eyes observed the mask before her. He had it so easy, a shield to mask his feelings and hide from the eyes of the world; while she did not feel _for_ him, there was a certain predictability to his actions one could learn. They'd worked together enough for her to observe them. Of course he kept silent and doesn't confirm or deny – that only made it all the more obvious.

“I think we are in agreement, then.” She broke the silence, satisfied. “ _ **Don't** take it personally_.”

It was her turn to watch the Reaper turn on his own heel and leave, marching off down the hall to what she could only assume was to lick at his own wounds.

Amélie smiled ever so slightly to herself.


End file.
